The Stupid Things We Do
by JustMe133
Summary: Who could you count on to care for you any more than your own twin? LIGHT TWINCEST. DON'T LIKE, DO. NOT. READ. UNDERSTAND? RATED T FOR SAFETY and SLASH. Zack x Cody. ONESHOT.


**Okay, so this has been on my computer for SO LONG now, I figured, why not post it and get it out of the way?**

**This story contains LIGHT TWINCEST. As in Zack x Cody hugging and kissing. That's about it. It's a really long oneshot. I was going to break it up into two chapters, but couldn't get it even enough, so I just left it this way [which is saying something, since I really don't like doing long oneshots -_- ]**

**So, if ya'll don't like this type of story, don't read. Simple as that.**

**Remember, I warned you.**

**No, in no way am I implying Cole [Cody] and/or Dylan [and/or Zack's] Sprouse's sexual orientation in any way, shape, or form. This is a work of FICTION, as in it would never, ever, happen. **

**Thanks for reading.**

…

Zack stared at his almost reflection; by that, he meant his twin brother Cody.

Cody was smart. One of the smartest people Zack knew.

So why on Earth was he acting like an idiot?

Zack watched as his brother walked _very_ daringly on the edge of the boat, as it was a tight-rope; arms straight out to the side to balance himself. One wrong move, and Cody would be overboard, and Zack didn't want that to happen, unless he happened to be the one pushing his brother i_nto_ the ocean. Then Zack noticed the cause of this.

Bailey.

She was standing at the end of the railing, seemingly waiting for him, looking pleased with herself.

Sometimes, Zack could swear she was witch or something; she always seemed to get what she wanted, although it was usually by complaining in that nasally voice of hers. He used to like her, when he had first met her on the S.S. Tipton, but then, once he realized how she _really_ was, he gladly let Cody have her.

They deserved each other it seemed.

But watching Cody doing something so dangerous because of _her_ made him mad with rage; no one should tease his brother like that unless it was him. But there was nothing he could do about it; he was working, and Cody didn't listen to him anyway.

So, he went back to wiping down the juice bar, eyes straying to his brother every time he wobbled dangerously to the side that looked out on the big blue. Zack was about to go and pull his brother down when he made it to the end that Bailey was on. She clapped and smirked at him. Zack strained to hear their conversation.

"Now, do it again. From this end to that," she said, sounding as smug as she looked.

"W-what? But why? I- I _just_ crossed from over there to here."

"If you want _this_," Bailey said, pointing at herself, "then you'll need to cross again. Remember, don't fall in," she said almost teasingly, making Zack grit his teeth; was his brother so desperate for some action that he would do something so dangerous and stupid _again_?

Apparently so, considering Cody was back on the railing, scooting his feet slowly across, arms out to balance.

"Za-Cody! What are you doing!" Mr. Moseby called out, thinking it was Zack for a minute, seeing he was wrong. Cody, surprised by the outburst, wobbled dangerously. Bailey laughed quietly at his antics. Zack came to stand next to Moseby. "Get down from there right now young man!" he said, authority clear in his voice. Cody, who wobbled again, shook his shaggy haired head.

"I can't!"

"Codes, get down!' Zack said, beginning to feel worried for his brother; one wrong slip…

"I'm almost done!" Cody said, but even he sounded worried, fear evident as he once again shifted dangerously.

"I'm serious young man get down from there right now!" Cody still shook his head at Moseby as he inched ever so closer to Bailey, who had moved to the other end.

No one noticed how his shoelace seemed to loosen from its knot slightly, not until it was too late; with that lace undone, Cody slipped on it, arms flailing as he tried to catch his balance.

"Cody!" Zack called out, fear gripping his; Cody wasn't the most coordinated person. He breathed a sigh of relief when Cody got his balance back and began to scoot faster towards Bailey.

The second time, he wasn't so lucky. Slipping on the loose shoelace again, Cody plummeted over the side, heading straight for the cold ocean beneath him, head first.

"CODY!" Zack screamed out, about to jump over the railing to go after his brother, who made a big splash into the water; he was restrained by Moseby, who had already pulled out his walkie-talkie and was having a life preserver thrown out into the ocean.

Cody still hadn't resurfaced yet. Zack looked at Bailey, who looked over the edge, looking unsurely at the water.

"Come on Codes, come on," Zack muttered, Moseby's grip still on his arm so he couldn't jump in after him.

Then Cody came up, sputtering and grabbing onto the life preserver.

"Yes!" Cody was heaved up slowly by two security guards. Zack grabbed a huge towel from the stand and waited for his brother, who finally was back on the boat, shaking and shivering, teeth chattering. Wrapping the towel around him, he rubbed is brother's arms, trying to warm him up. Bailey stood by, just watching them, looking upset. Zack glared at her and placed an arm around his brother; he led him away from the growing crowd, with only Moseby following them.

"Zack, he should go to the Infirmary." Zack looked at his brother, who was pale and shaky, but seemed to be okay, besides not speaking.

"No."

"Zackary Martin-"

"NO Mr. Moseby. Please. Just let me take care of my brother. If I can't get anything out of him, I'll personally bring him to the Infirmary. Okay?" Moseby, slightly taken back by Zack's tone, nodded.

"Fine. I'll come check on you two later. Your room?"

"Yes."

…

Cody heard all the chatter around him, but everything seemed blurry and disoriented. He figured that was because he had been under freezing cold water for roughly five minutes, long enough to frazzle him but not do any real damage. Although most faces were blurry, two stuck out. One was his copy, his twin Zack, the other his girlfriend Bailey. Many questions flashed through his flooded brain.

Why was Zack taking care of him? Why didn't Bailey look even slightly worried about his well-being? Why was it Zack's arm around him, trying to warm him up, instead of his girlfriend's? Too cold to say anything, Cody let himself be led by Zack away from the blurry crowd and Bailey, towards a hallway.

He heard the conversation that transpired between Zack and Moseby, and he found himself touched that his brother was actually worried about him. He soon found himself in Zack's room. Zack sat Cody down on the bed –which was actually two pushed together, since Marcus left, leaving Zack to have his own room again- and crouched in front of him.

"Cody? Codes can you hear me?" Zack asked, voice sounding fuzzy and distant, even though Cody could see him clearly, right in front of him. He nodded jerkily. "Are you okay?" Another nod. "Okay. Don't move." Another nod. Cody watched Zack get up and pull open his dresser, pulling up some thick-looking pajama pants and a long sleeved top with a hood, as well as some clean boxers. "Here's some warm, dry clothes for you." Cody, with a shaky hand, took the clothes, only for them to slip through his grasp.

"Help?" he got out shakily, and Zack nodded, face looking odd. "Okay?" Cody asked. That was the best he could do; one word utterances.

"Am I okay? Is that what you're asking?" Cody just nodded; talking seemed like a lot of effort for him. "Yeah, I'm fine Codes. Can you stand up? I'll help you change."

"Shower?" he asked, still shivering.

"You're right; I bet a warm shower would help you a lot huh? Stay right there, and I'll go get the water started okay?" Cody nodded and pulled the damp towel around him as Zack disappeared into his bathroom. He felt his eyes get heavy all of a sudden, but he strained to keep them open; he knew the freezing water had drained him, making him groggy like this.

Hopefully after a shower and some sleep, he would be okay.

…

Zack started the shower, getting it warm enough that it would cause steam to pour into the small bathroom; he hoped he could get Cody warmed up enough that he would stop shivering. He'd have to let Woody know that Cody was staying with him tonight; if he didn't, Cody could very well be subjected to more stupid antics from Bailey. If Cody stayed in _his_ room, he wouldn't let her anywhere near his brother; Woody was stupid, he'd just let her waltz right in.

Zack had to calm himself down; he could feel himself getting angrier at Bailey just by thinking about her. Letting out a low grunt, he stepped out of the bathroom to see his brother struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Cody, shower's ready," he said, touching his brother's shoulder gently. Cody looked at him, almost as if he wasn't really seeing him; that cold water must've messed with his brain a little bit.

"Okay," he said, standing up and wobbling a bit. Zack grabbed his arm and steered him into the bathroom.

"Can you get yourself ready for it?"

"…Not…Sure…" he said, still having trouble speaking it seemed. Zack nodded and took the damp towel from his brother, which was more soaked than damp. Tossing it in a hamper, he watched as Cody slowly attempted to take his wet clothes off; considering they were practically stuck to his skin, he would need help. Zack, only a little irritated, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up, lifting the soaked, freezing material off of his brother's slighter frame. Cody shivered but smiled at Zack; Zack just rolled his eyes before helping his brother get out of his pants.

"You can do your boxers," he said, tossing his brother's pants in the hamper along with his shirt. Cody gave a small nod and tried to pull the frozen, thin material away from his skin; he was visibly shaking, teeth chattering quietly. Zack just rolled his eyes again before placing his fingertips under the waistband. Cody let out a surprised sounding hiss. "What?"

"Hot!"

"What's hot?"

"Hands!" Zack took a moment to get what his brother was saying.

"Oh! My hands are hot on your cold skin?" he asked, just to clarify. Cody nodded. "Sorry," he said, quickly pulling the skin-tight boxers off his brother. He tried not to look at his brother's naked form, but he found that hard to do; which was _extremely_ weird for Zack. Ignoring his mounting confusing, he grabbed his brother's arm and helped him into the steaming shower. Cody let out another hiss -Zack assumed from the hot water hitting his frozen skin- and Zack felt himself jolt at the sound; why did it make his skin crawl in an all too familiar way? Ignoring it, he left the bathroom door open and sat on his bed, lying back for a moment. He briefly closed his eyes, only to hear an intense knocking on his door.

"Zack! I know Cody's in there! Let me see him THIS INSTANT!" Bailey called out, knocking harshly again. Zack gritted his teeth but opened the door.

"_My_ brother is showering, trying to warm up from being in _freezing_ water thanks to _someon_e_," _he said, eyes narrowed at her. She crossed her arms and tried to look offended.

"You think it's _my_ fault?" she asked, voice getting shrill.

"Yes. Now please, go away," he said, attempting to keep his temper under control as he tried to shut the door. Bailey shoved her hand against the door, stopping it from closing.

"Tell _my_ boyfriend I'll be waiting for him." Zack smiled politely and shut the door in her face.

"Not likely," he muttered under his breath as he turned the lock on the door; no more surprise guests tonight.

"Zack?"

"Coming Codes!"

…

Cody loved the hot water on his icy skin. It warmed him to his very core, which is just what he needed. His befuddled mind was slowly coming into focus; everything that had been a big blur to him was becoming sharper, clearer.

He also noticed Zack wasn't in the room with him anymore. For some reason, this only heightened his worry.

"Zack?" he called out, relieved when he immediately answered.

"Coming Codes!" Cody felt relieved as he heard his brother return to the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yes," Cody said, still sticking with one-word sayings; his throat was raw from the salt water he had drunk while he was under. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Zack said, and Cody peeked out to see his brother leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He looked worn out and tired, and Cody had the sneaking suspicion it was because of him. "Quit staring at me and finish your shower." Cody blushed; Zack hadn't even opened his eyes. He ducked back into the shower and grabbed Zack's shampoo, quickly washing his hair and body, hoping to stop smelling like salt.

"Done," Cody called out, more of a warning for Zack than anything.

"'Kay," Zack said, fiddling with his phone as Cody stepped out, only a little shaky now. Grabbing a towel he assumed was clean, he briefly smelled it before wrapping it around his waist. "It's clean neat-freak. I can do laundry ya know," Zack said, sounding slightly annoyed, but with a smile on his lips, even though Zack still didn't look at him. Cody smiled back though.

"I know," he said, and Zack now looked at him, smiling growing.

"Let's get you in some dry clothes." Cody nodded and followed his brother into his room, where the clothes Zack had gotten for him were laid out on his bed. Cody was about to change when he looked questioningly at his brother. "We're both dudes, and brothers; you can change in front of me." Cody nodded and dropped the towel.

He felt his brother's eyes on him as he pulled on the slightly bigger boxers; he knew Zack was broader than him, but he never noticed just how much until he was wearing his clothes. Next came the pajama pants, which were a black/dark-blue plaid combination. Then he pulled on the hooded sweatshirt, which was a lighter blue; the colors complimented his skin-tone, and he looked up to see Zack smiling at him

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting down on his brother's better. "Much."

…

Zack smiled at his brother; his clothes were baggy on his slight frame, but –and Zack would never say this out loud- his brother looked _almost_ adorable. He shook his head and quickly changed into his own pajamas; a pair of black sweatpants and a red long-sleeved shirt. He sat next to his brother on the bed, looking slightly worried.

"You know how much of an idiot you were for doing that right?" he asked, trying not to sound too condensing; Zack was always doing dumb things.

"I know," Cody said, trying to get more than just one word out. "But Bailey-"

"Shouldn't have that much control over you. You could've been seriously hurt."

"You were…worried."

"Yes! Who would I pick on if you died? And because of _her_?" Zack said, and Cody noticed the disgust in his brother's voice.

"You don't…like her?"

"I don't like the way she treats you. She treats you like her… lap dog!" Cody was surprised by his outburst. "She makes you practically _beg_ to touch her! If you're that desperate-"

"I'm not desperate!" Cody said, getting his strength back. "I love Bailey and she –"

"Uses you. I don't think she loves you."

"What would you know about love? You've never loved anything in your life!"

"I love you! That's why I'm telling you this! I don't want to see you give up your life for her when she wouldn't do the same for you!" Cody sat there, watching Zack, who was breathing hard after his rant, eyes wide and slightly watery; he had never seen his brother this upset. "If she cared about you, don't you think she would've shown a _little_ worry for your well-being after you plummeted into the water? That she would've shown some compassion for her boyfriend? She didn't show any of that! She just stood there! While I, the only person that probably really cares for you, was comforting you, trying to warm you, and make sure you were okay! _I_ was the one who was about to jump in after you! _I_ was holding the towel for you when you got out! Where was Bailey, the girl who _loves_ you during all of this? Standing by, watching; not doing a damn thing to help you." Cody didn't say anything as he let his brother's words process. Bailey hadn't seemed to care? But why? Didn't she love him? Cody, confused and torn between emotions, wrapped his arms around Zack, burying his face into his brother's chest.

"Thank you. For everything," he whispered, his breath hot enough that Zack could feel it through his shirt. "I'm sorry I worried you." Zack, unsure of what to do, patted his brother's back gently. "Thank you for caring about me…" Cody let out a yawn then, and Zack smiled.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, helping his brother under his covers.

"I'm sleeping in here?"

"Safer from Bailey…" Zack said, being bluntly honest. "She's gonna be the death of you one day."

"There's no one else who wants to be with me," Cody murmured, already falling asleep, eyes drooping. Zack shook his head.

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough."

…

Cody was dead-asleep, Zack on the brink of deep sleep when he heard a hesitant knock on his door. Getting up with a stretch, he opened to see a tired looking Moseby looking at him.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Zack said with a yawn, running a hand through his hair, "He's okay. He's resting," he said as Moseby peeked in to see Cody sleeping peacefully.

"You've taken good care of him Zack. Your parents would be proud. I know I am."

"Thanks Mr. Moseby. Did Bailey get in trouble?"

"Bailey?"

"She's the reason he was tight-rope walking the railing. She made him."

"I had not known that. I will go have a talk with her right now. Thank you Zack. I'll come check on you tomorrow before classes."

"Um, Mr. Moseby?"

"Yes?"

"… Cody is still very … weak from his suffering in the water. Do you think he, and myself so I can take of him, can get excuses for tomorrow?" Zack asked, making Moseby eye him, unsure if he was being played or not.

"I will consider it," he said with a stiff nod. "Goodnight Zack."

"Night Moseby." Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes but left. Zack turned back to see Cody still sleeping, hand searching for something next to him that obviously wasn't there; Zack. Zack shook his head and got back in bed, Cody's hand instantly grabbing his shirt as the few-seconds-younger blonde curled up next to him.

"Zack," he mumbled out in his sleep-state. Zack just closed his eyes and went to sleep, lips barely turned up in the corners.

…

Cody woke first, feeling worn out and as if he had been hit by a bus. He cracked his eyes open to see himself; in other words, Zack. They were face to face, Zack's arm behind Cody's head while Cody's arm was across Zack's chest, where Cody's head rested. His head felt heavy, as if he drank a whole bottle of cold medicine and was still suffering from it. He didn't bother moving; instead, he snuggled closer into Zack's warmth. A part of him –the logical part- wondered why he was so okay with using Zack as his own personal pillow, or why he had let Zack take such good care of him… but the other part that was still clogged with ocean water just enjoyed the closeness.

"Codes?" Zack mumbled, opening his eyes slowly. Hoping he wasn't seen yet, Cody closed his eyes again. "Cody?" he whispered. No response. Zack maneuvered himself away from his brother, and Cody couldn't help but grimace in his "sleep". "I'll be right back," he whispered to his "sleeping" brother before slipping on flip-flops and disappearing out of the room, key in hand. Cody just snuggled deeper into the pillows and blankets, slowly drifting off into sleep once again.

…

Cody woke up to the smell of food and someone shaking him.

"Cody? Come on bro, wake up," Zack said, shaking his shoulder. Cody opened his groggy eyes and saw Zack smiling at him, a plate in his hands. "Breakfast. Can you eat?" Cody nodded and sat up in his brother's bed, Zack sitting next to him. "Don't worry, its turkey bacon." Cody smiled, touched that Zack remembered. He happened to glance at the clock then.

"It's almost eight! Don't we have class today?" His throat burned at his outburst, so he quickly gulped down some cold milk, letting it sooth the fire.

"_We_ don't. Moseby gave us an excused absence; You because of what happened yesterday and me so I can take care of you."

"You just want an excuse to be out of classes."

"That's just a bonus," Zack said, biting into a pancake with a devious smile. Cody just shook his head and dived into his breakfast as well.

…

They spent all day in Zack's room, clad in pajamas and just relaxing. Roughly around noon, Cody found himself resting, his arm still thrown over Zack's chest, nestled against him. He smiled when Zack pulled him closer to his body and pulled the blanket over them.

"Thank you," Cody whispered into the unending warmth that was his brother.

"For what?" Zack mumbled, eyes on his laptop, where a movie was playing.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"For being here when I needed you the most," Cody whispered again, propping his chin up so he could look Zack in the eyes. Zack looked down at him and his mouth perked up in the corner.

"You know I'd do anything for you Codes."

"What should I do about …" Cody resisted saying her name, knowing it ignited a fury of unknown proportions in Zack.

"_Her_," Zack said, teeth clenching as his arm tightened around Cody. "What do you mean, what should you do?"

"If I knew _for sure_ that I'd find someone like myself again, then I would be okay letting her go."

"Maybe you don't need someone like yourself; maybe you need the opposite of what you are." Cody mulled over his brother's logic for a minute before looking at him again.

"You've been so good to me… I hate to ask for a favor."

"Ask away."

"… Nevermind," Cody said, licking his lips nervously and looking away from his brother. "It's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Zack asked as Cody shied away from him. "Come on Codes, this is _me_ you're talking to. I'm the king of ridiculous crap." Cody smiled a bit but sat up, moving away from Zack. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering… Is it all the same?" he muttered to himself, chickening out once again; Zack heard him though.

"What's all the same?"

"Kissing," he finally said, looking at his brother. "When you kiss someone, do they all feel the same? Or is each kiss different, unique in its own way?" Zack thought for a moment.

"I guess they're all kinda the same for me. Just the feel of lips against lips," Zack said with a shrug. "Why?"

"That's how it is for me too. But, when you kiss that certain someone, isn't it supposed to make sparks fly and everything?"

"I guess… Codes what are you getting at?" Cody pouted and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm getting at nothing." Zack's eyes widened when he realized _exactly_ what his brother was getting at. Moving next to Cody, who now sat on the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on his.

"You want me to kiss you don't you?" he whispered, eyes devious and full of Zack-mischief. Cody gulped as a deep blush scarred his cheeks and spread down his neck. He just nodded. "Well look who's the bad twin now," Zack murmured, pulling Cody's face closer to his. "I'll kiss you on two conditions. One, no one knows about this, and two, don't fall in love with me," he said with his usual cocky tone and a sly wink at his brother. "Promise?"

"Promise," Cody breathed out before Zack connected their lips. Cody shivered at the touch as electricity flowed through him; he had never felt so alive, so connected to anything or _anyone_ before. Zack gently moved his lips, and Cody followed suit. The twins continued like this for a good five minutes before Cody pulled away, practically gasping for breath. "Wow," he muttered, voice just a breath of itself. Zack was slightly dazed before smiling cheekily at Cody.

"You okay there?"

"Mhm," Cody said, still seeming to be out of it. "That was … a great lesson. Thanks," he said, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Anytime brother dearest," Zack said in a cutesy tone, kissing Cody on the cheek. "Anytime." Cody blushed deep scarlet as a knock was heard on the door. "And our fun is done," Zack said when he got up to get it, only to see Woody burst into the room.

"I've got you guys' homework," he said, holding up a bunch of papers. "You okay Cody?"

"Yeah, fine. Just… tired still, from yesterday."

"Oh, well, Zack, I would suggest locking your door, Bailey was complaining all day how she was coming over here _right_ when class let out."

"Then how'd you beat her here Woodstock?"

"Got the teacher to let me out early," Woody said proudly. "Now, I'm hiding in my room. Good luck guys!" Woody scurried across the hall into his room and slammed the door, which seemed like a good idea; Zack quickly locked his own and looked back at Cody, who was still slightly dazed.

"We've got homework." Cody looked at his brother and nodded.

"Right. Homework."

…

Cody was already done with his homework the minute Bailey knocked on Zack's door. The twins looked at each other before Cody stood up, a determined look on his face.

"Codes?"

"I need to talk to her," he said, looking at his brother. "It'll be okay," he whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips over the shocked ones of his twin. "I'm not going to let her hurt me anymore." Zack, not sure what was going through his brother's head, just nodded dumbly. Cody smiled and opened the door, quickly pushing his way into the hallway with Bailey.

"You're not even dressed! Zack is such a bad influence on you!" she screeched instantly, but Cody just held a hand over her mouth, lips in a grim line. She looked offended and slightly turned on, if Cody could read her eyes right.

"Bailey. Why didn't you check on me when I fell in?" he asked quietly, trying to decide if he knew what was right or wrong anymore. Bailey gave a muffled sigh and pulled Cody's hand from mouth, but remained holding on to it.

"Oh Codykins," she said, trying to sound caring. "I was in so much shock that I couldn't even _fathom_ that you had fallen in until you were back on the boat. And by then, Zack had you all to himself, I couldn't get anywhere near you. And Moseby had the nerve to blame me for your accident! How ridiculous is that?" Cody heard the word ridiculous and he thought of Zack, how it had felt when they had kissed…

"Bailey…" Cody said, trying not to give into her southern charms. "I… I want to try something okay? Just… stay still." Bailey nodded and stood as still as a statue, only her breathing giving her away. Cody took a step closer to her and put a hand on either side of her cheek, bringing his lips slowly closer to hers. "Don't move a muscle, okay?" he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back, her breath hot and moist on his lips. He slowly put his lips against hers, hoping for something, _anything_ to happen.

Nothing.

There was nothing there. This, he assumed, is what it felt like if he had kissed a sibling, or his mother even! Shouldn't he have felt something for this girl that he claimed to love?

But there was only nothing.

He pulled back from her slowly, arms moving to swing limply at his sides, eyes dazed. Bailey seemed to be effected too and looked at Cody harshly.

"What has he done to you?" she whispered, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Goodbye Bailey," is all he said, turning to go back to Zack's room. She grabbed his wrist harshly. He tugged away and looked at her. "We're over." Her jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes before she sprinted off down the hallway; Cody watched her go, but did not go after her, did not beg her forgiveness.

He had someone else he'd rather be with right now.

…

Zack stood up when Cody reentered the room.

"What happened?" he asked, but Cody just smiled wearily before wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"I broke up with her."

"Really? Good for you Codes," Zack said, gently bringing his arms up to wrap around his brother's slighter shoulders. "I think you did the right thing," he muttered into the blonde's ear, causing a shiver to race through his brother.

"I think I did too," Cody whispered, looking up to see Zack watching him. Zack knew that look in his brother's eyes; he had seen it with all the girls he had ever dated, but never with so much passion, so much love. Zack smiled slightly and pressed his lips against Cody's, who responded instantly, pressing harder against him.

Zack groaned at this feeling; he had never thought having a _guy_ against him like this, let alone his own brother, but it ignited something in him that made his blood boil, but in a good way. Pulling away for breath, Cody looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I told you not to fall in love with me."

"Maybe I already was." Zack chuckled and locked his door before pushing Cody softly onto the bed, crawling up, half next to him, half hovering over him.

"You know, if anything happened between us, it would be completely wrong right?"

"Maybe I need something wrong in my life."

"I think you still have water in the brain."

"Maybe so. But even if I do, I know that I've never felt a kiss like that before." Zack was quiet as he looked down at his brother before he let out a shaky breath.

"Neither have I," he whispered softly, leaning a little closer to his twin. "But… I wouldn't mind feeling it again." Cody smiled and kissed his brother harshly on the lips, pulling him closer until their bodies mended together; they were one, and always would be.

…

**See, really long right?  
[And before anyone asks, could I continue this? Possibly, depending on the reviews]**

**Well, maybe not to ya'll… Anyways.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**As always, stay classy!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
